


Red and Silver and a pair of glowing goggles

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men Franchise
Genre: M/M, MCUxDCEU, interuniverse, marvelxdc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter accidentally jumped universes. Too far away from home if you ask me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Silver and a pair of glowing goggles

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY GUYS THIS SUCKED AND UT RLY DOESNT MAKE SENSE IM SO SORRY

"Barry, who is that?" Cisco asks as he walks into the cortex to see Barry talking to a man with long grey hair and silver clothes. 

"Oh, Cisco. Just the man I was looking for." He stands up and gestures for the man to follow him. 

"This is Peter Maximoff. Also known as Quicksilver."

"Which explains the silver get-up." Cisco points out. 

"Cisco, you are not gonna believe this." Barry backs up, grinning widely. "Show him." He nods at Peter. 

Peter nods in return and zips around in front of Cisco. 

Cisco stares in awe and takes a few steps back before he shouts, "HOLY BAGEL BITES." 

"I know, right? It's fun to see another speedster here. Peter is from another universe."

"So you can travel as fast as Barry can?" 

"You know what? I really don't know. I was messing around with this big green strong man named Hulk one day and last thing I remember he was throwing me while I was running circles around him. Then I found myself here in this strange place. There's no Central City anywhere on 'my earth'" Peter stutters out. 

"Well, only one way to find out who the fastest is." Cisco eyes the two speedsters and Barry grins in agreement. 

"Let's do it." Red and Grey answer in unison, making the shorter guy laugh. 

\-----

"Ready, set, GO!" Cisco yells, and soon enough he was knocked off his feet and was watching the two speedsters race. 

As expected, Barry had made one full round before Peter could make it halfway. 

"Sorry, buddy." Barry yells out to Peter who was back to the start in a flash. 

"Yeah, yeah fine. You're faster." Peter rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

"I could show you a few tricks if you want." 

"Holy shit, yes please."

"Okay okay here watch." Barry runs to the trailer to get a soda can. 

He vibrates his hand and makes it pass through the can with ease. 

"Here, try it." Barry hands the can to Silver-top 2.0. 

Peter starts vibrating his hand but all he did was cut the tin in half. 

"Try again. You can do it." 

8 soda cans and one broken table later, Peter had finally done it. 

"Yes!" Barry pumps his fist up in the air and gives Peter a congratulatory hug. 

"Barry, I really need to get going. I promised my mom I would cook for them tonight."

"Okay then. Cisco what do we do?" Barry turns to Cisco. 

"Well, we could recreate what that Hulk did." Cisco suggests, getting a few nods in agreement. 

"Wait when I was testing out the tachyon enhancer I accidentally jumped universes. I met this super cool alien superhero, her name was Supergirl and to get me back home, she threw me while running." Barry explains, earning a pout from Cisco. 

"Oh man, how come you get to do all the cool stuff?" 

"Right, so we just have to do that." Peter raised a finger to his chin. 

"I don't have super strength but yeah it's worth a try." Barry shrugs and gestures for Peter to follow him. 

"So all we have to do is go our fastest and then I'll throw you. That sound good?"

"Yeah just don't smash me." Peter smiles. 

"I'll try." Barry chuckles. 

"Ok ready? Go!" Cisco yells and off they go. Soon enough, a breach was opened and Peter was home safe. 

"I'm gonna miss that guy." Barry says as he goes back to Cisco. 

"Yeah, he was cute." Cisco remarks, his eyes going wide. "I meant-" 

"Don't worry, Cisco. I thought so too."


End file.
